I won't let you be alone
by 2c00l4sch00l
Summary: Who will be there when Sakuras world comes crashing down? Who's going to help her figure her life out again, and who might fall in love with her in the process?


**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fic ever, so I hope you guys enjoy. I don't have spell check on my computer, so if there's any grammar or misspellings don't be too harsh on me. Anyways, whoever reads please review and tell me what you think. This is the first time I've ever published anything of mine, so I want to know if I'm any good. Lol, anyways, please tell me if you like this story and if I should continue! Thank you! c:**

* * *

Chapter One~

It was suppose to be a average day for me. I gave my mom and dad a kiss, and told them to have a good day at work, that I'd see them when I get home after school. I've always loved my parents. Yes, they could be bothersome. Yes, sometimes they were over protective. But did they deserve this? No. No, they didn't. I had no idea that that was the last time I'd ever see my parents again.  
I had gone to school like normal. I laughed with everyone when Sasuke made fun of Naruto like normal, and goofed around with all my friends, like normal. I would have gone to lunch too, if I wasn't called into the office. I walked into the office to see two officers with a sad look in there eyes, almost like they were giving me understanding. But for what, I didn't know.  
The officer with longish brown hair spoke first.

"Sakura Haruno?" His partner and himself looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes, that's me. Am I in trouble?" I asked, displeased.

"No ma'am, You're not. Please, come this way. We have some questions to ask you."

We began walking towards the principles room. _Didn't they say I wasn't in trouble_?

The office itself was very cold. Nothing about this place was warm. It was a dark navy blue shade, with one window that was open, letting in the chilly November air. There was two big bookshelves filled with every kind of book possible. In front of the window was what I presumed the principles desk, with one picture frame on it and a computer. They sat me in the chair in front of the desk and took a stance, both on different sides of the desk, with principle Tsunade at the chair of the desk. They all had a grave, yet mournful look to them.

The officer with longish brown hair spoke first.  
"Sakura, my name is Officer Shiranui and over there is my partner Officer Namiashi,"

Officer Shiaranui then continued to take out two pictures from his pockets and showed them to me. It was my mother and father.

"Do these people mean anything to you?" He looked cautiously at his partner, and then back to me.

"Of course," I pointed to the picture in his left hand, "That is my father, Kizashi Haruno," and proceeded to move my finger to the right picture, "And that is my mother, Mebuki Haruno. Why do you ask?"

No one spoke at first, there was a prolonged silence. This is when Officer Namiashi spoke.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your parents were in a very, very terrible car accident this morning around 10:30-"

He was interrupted by my rude, harsh laugh.

"Haha, right. I just saw my mother and father this morning. They were perfectly fine, and still are. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to eat some lunch."

I started to get up when Principle Tsunade appeared at my side. She put her had on my shoulder telling me to sit back down. I did as she told me and looked at the officers again distrustfully. Principle Tsunade whispered in my ear.

"Sakura, please listen to what these officers have to tell you."

"As I was saying before, your mother and father were in an accident," He stopped and looked at the ground before speaking again. "We couldn't save your parents Sakura..." Officer Shiranui and Principle Tsunade looked at me, waiting for a reaction. My mind went blank as I stared out into the open window._ My mom and dad are dead. They're actually dead, and I can't do anything about it. They're dead. They're dead. They're dead. This can't be happening. Why? Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? Better yet why did it have to happen to my fucking parents. They were good people, they didn't deserve this. I don't deserve this._ A small hand was placed on my back, as I saw the two officers leave and shut the door. I looked up and Principle Tsunade braced me in a hug. It was warm. Like how my mothers were... Before I knew it, I was crying. I was trembling, and I couldn't stop. The tears wouldn't stop either. There was a lump in my throat and it was beginning to get difficult to breath. Principle Tsunade hugged me until I stopped shaking.

Once again, I was staring blankly out the window, but this time, tears were still coming out.  
"Since you're turning 18 in a couple of weeks, there's no need for you to call any family if you don't want to. You can stay at home until you find the strength to come back to school. Please, just take care of yourself, and don't blame this on yourself."  
I didn't respond, but I think she knows that I heard her.

* * *

**In class**

_The bell that signals that lunch was over rang over 20 minutes ago, and Sakura still isnt here. Where the hell is she?_ I pushed my blonde bangs out of my eyes before finally seeing our teacher, Mr. Hatake, take a step threw the door. Mr. Hatake was always late though, so it didn't matter. _Sakura can't be in trouble, right? I mean, all through high school she was a grade A student, wasn't a distraction in class, always nice, captain of the cheer leading team, and always volenteered. So why the hell did she get called into the god damn office?_

Mr. Hatake cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention. All the kids in the class kept on talking though, no of them cared or even saw Mr. Hatake as a higher power. Once again, Mr. Hatake cleared his throat, but this time louder. The only one who heard his cough was Naruto, who was sitting on seat in front of me. He hopped out of his chair and started screaming.

"OI! EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN."

The ever so lively class room had become dead silent. I looked at Mr. Hatake and saw his eye crinkle. You could never see his whole face because it was always covered with a mask. Mr. Hatake stood up in front of the class podium.

"Listen up you brats. This is useful information I'm telling ya. As always, I don't care what you do today, just be quite. And also, a little birdy told me that the main road from the school to most of your houses are blocked because of some sort of accident that happened earlier today, so be careful. That will be all."

Everyone was silently talking to their peers, I looked around and my eyes landed on Sakuras empty seat, I frowned. I then looked over to where all my friends were. They all surrounded Sasuke Uchihas desk, while he sits in it like hes a fucking king. Naruto was in front of his desk talking. My boyfriend, Shikamaru, was leaning against the wall with a tooth pick in his mouth. Then there was Hinata who was next to Naruto just watching him. I walked up to see what the conversation was about, and of course, it was about the car accident.

"I wonder if anyone died in that accident, it sounded pretty bad. I mean, to have to WHOLE main road blocked off!" Naruto shouted, as if we were all hard of hearing.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"What, Teme?"

"Shut up."

Naruto looked at me and I gave him a disapproving look. He should be talking vein about that.

"I'll search it on my new phone my father got me for my birthday!" Hinata said quietly.

She grabbed the phone out of the pocket of her jacket and began typing in words. I looked outside the windows, looking for the familiar pink hair, but saw nothing. The only this I saw were two officers walking out of the gates._ Hmmm, I wonder why the pigs are here..._ I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard plastic hitting the floor. I looked over at Hinata, and she looked pale. Paler than I've ever seen._ Must have been something really shocking..._

"Hinata-chan, what did you see?" I asked as I crouched next to her, rubbing small circles on her back in a soothing effort.

She was looking down, and I saw tear drops falling down onto her jeans. I picked up her phone and read the article heading silently._ Kizashi Haruno,45, and wife Mebuki Haruno, 39, dead in tragic accident this morning_. I looked up gaping, and I never gape. Naruto looked at me and snatched the phone from my hands. He the began reading the title out loud.

"Kizashi Haruno, 45, and wife Mebuki Haruno, 39, dead in tragic accident this morning. Who the hell are those people? I've never heard of them..." The blonde hair boy pondered out loud. Shikamaru moved to my side and placed his arm around my shoulder, it was a comforting effort. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with pure fire in his eyes.

"You're a fucking idiot,"

Sasuke said harshly, while getting up and gathering his bag. He walked out of the class room without a word or glance.

"What an asshole. Seriously, Hinata-chan, who are those people?"

She didn't even bother looking up at him as she spoke again,

"Those are Sakura-chans mother and father Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Back with Sakura**

15 minutes had passed since Principle Tsunade had left me alone in her office to grieve. I wasn't shaking anymore, which was good._ I wouldn't anymore, at least not here._ The tears didn't stop though, they were flowing freely. _I'm broken. I don't have a family anymore. No one. I'm going home to an empty place with no one. No ones going to cook my food anymore, no ones going to wake me up for school, no ones ever going to be there for me. I can't be at this school anymore, it hurts too much._ I looked at the clock on my phone and looked at the time. 12:35. Good, people are still in class, no ones going to see me. I whipped my eyes, and held back the rest of my tears the best I could. I gathered my stuff and left the office. I popped my head into the hallway to see if anyone was out there, and like I thought earlier, no one was out there.

Walking to my locked was the longest walk of my life. Before opening my locker I sighed. Just thinking about going home makes me sad. Opening my locker, my main binder fell out with a loud smack on the floor. Papers were everywhere around me, and one picture I didn't want to see. It was a picture of my parents and myself. We had gone on a cruise and my mom made my father and I look all fancy so we could take pictures. My father was in a tux, and my mother was in a long red mermaid dress with a slit down the middle.

I was only just a baby at the time, so my mother dressed me in a matching red outfit. I had a red bow in my hair, holding the hair out of my eyes. I was in a red dress shirt with black leggings underneath with clear sandals on. We all looked so happy, yet it made me so mad. They had left me. They left me and now I'm here alone.

I took one last glance at the picture and and ripped it up to shreds. I threw it in the nearest trash can and slammed my locker shut, not even bothering to lock it. Hiking my backpack back on, I walked out the door and began walking home. _I don't want to drive my car yet... at least not yet._ And so I began walking to an empty home, where my mother and father would never be found there again

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but I'm kind of proud of myself. Please review and tell me what you think! c:**


End file.
